Balaenoptera physalus
|tekstas1= |tekstas2= |plotis=260 |align=right |la=Balaenoptera physalus |video= }} , chordinių (Chordata) tipo (Mammalia) klasės (Cetartiodactyla) būrio (Balaenopteridae) šeimos (Balaenoptera) genties rūšis. Išvaizda Jis yra antras pagal dydį banginis ir antras pagal dydį gyvūnas po Mėlyno Banginio, augantis iki 27 metrų (88 pėdų) ilgio. Ilgas ir plonas, finvalo kūnas yra rusvai pilkas su labiau išblyškusia apačia. Biologija Jis yra randamas visuose pagrindiniuose vandenynuose. Jų nerandama tik šalia šiaurės ir pietų polių ledų sangrūdų. Daugiausiai palikuonių atsivedama vėsiuose ir daug maisto išteklių turinčiuose vandenyse. Kaip ir kitų banginių vyriškos lyties finvalas skleidžia ilgus, garsius, žemo dažnio garsus. Mėlynųjų ir Finvalų banginių artikuliavimas yra žemiausi skleidžiami gyvūnų garsai. Dauguma garsų yra moduliuoti dažniai (FM), apimantys 16 - 40 hz dažnį (garsų sritis, kurią gali išgirsti žmogus yra s tarp 20 hz ir 20 khz). Kiekvienas garsas trunka tarp vienos - dviejų sekundžių, ir įvairios garsų kombinacijos įvyksta raštuotose sekose, trunkančiuose 7 - 15 minučių. Šitos sekos kartojasi susitikimuose, trunkančiuose daug dienų. Balso sekos turi šaltinio lygmenis iki 184 – 186 decibelų palyginti su 1 mikroPaskaliu, ir gali būti aptinkamos šimtų kilometrų spinduliu. Kai Finvalų garsai buvo įrašyti, tyrėjai nesuprato, kad šitie neįprastai garsūs, ilgi, gryni, ir reguliarūs garsai buvo skleidžiami banginių. Jie iš pradžių ištyrė galimybes, kad garsai atsirado dėl įrangos veikimo sutrikimo, geofizinių reiškinių, ar Tarybų Sąjungos plano dėl priešo povandeninių laivų susekimo. Galų gale, biologai parodė, kad garsai buvo Finvalų artikuliavimas (Tiesioginė asociacija artikuliavimo su atgaminamuoju sezonu rūšiai) ir kad artikuliuojami tiktai patinų garsai. Praėjus daugiau kaip 100 metų, padidėjus okeaniniam triukšmui dėl karinės jūrų veiklos, galbūt sulėtino finvalų populiacijos atsigavimą, trukdydamas patinų ir seksualiai imlių patelių susisiekimui. Mityba Jų maistas susideda iš mažų žuvų, kalmarų ir vėžiagyvių. Paplitimas Kaip ir visi kiti dideli banginiai, finvalai buvo negailestingai ir be saiko medžiojami dvidešimtame amžiuje ir yra nykstanti rūšis. Tarptautinė Banginių medžioklės Komisija (International Whaling Commission (IWC)) išleido moratoriumą dėl komercinio šio banginio medžiojimo, nors Islandija ir Japonija paskelbė ketinimus tęsti medžioklę, teigdamos, jog kvota bus tik 50 banginių per 2008 metų sezoną. Žmogaus veikla, susidūrimai su laivais, jų skleidžiamas triukšmas taip pat kenkia šių banginių populiacijos atgaivinimui. Porūšiai # # Literatūra * Perrin, W. (2011). Balaenoptera physalus (Linnaeus, 1758). In: Perrin, W.F. World Cetacea Database. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-02-18) * ITIS database Žr. * van der Land, J. (2001). Tetrapoda, in: Costello, M.J. et al. (Ed.) (2001). European register of marine species: a check-list of the marine species in Europe and a bibliography of guides to their identification. Collection Patrimoines Naturels, 50: pp. 375-376 Žr. * Carwardine, M., E. Hoyt, R. E. Fordyce and P. Gill. 1998. Whales, dolphins and porpoises. Time-Life Books. Nature Company Guides, USA. 288 p. Žr. * Thomas, M.L.H. (ed.). 1983. Marine and coastal systems of the Quoddy Region, New Brunswick. Canadian Special Publication of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 64. 306 p. Žr. * Muller, Y. (2004). Faune et flore du littoral du Nord, du Pas-de-Calais et de la Belgique: inventaire. fauna and flora of the Nord, Pas-de-Calais and Belgium: inventory. Commission Régionale de Biologie Région Nord Pas-de-Calais: France. 307 pp. Žr. * Linnaeus C. (1758). Systema Naturae. Editio Decima, Tomus I. Holmiae Stockholm: Laurentii Salvii. Žr. * Mead, J. G. and R. L. Brownell, Jr. (2005). Cetacea. Pages 723--743 in Wilson, D.E. & D.M. Reeder (eds). Mammal Speciesof the World. A Taxonomic and Geographic Reference (3rd ed), Johns Hopkins University Press, 2,142 pp. Žr. * Hershkovitz, P. (1966). Catalog of living whales. U.S. National Museum Bulletin 246:1--259. Žr. * Rice, D.W. (1998). Marine mammals of the world. Society for Marine Mammalogy Special Publication 4:1--231/ Žr. * Jefferson, T. A., M. A. Webber and R. L. Pitman. (2008). Marine mammals of the world. Academic Press, Amsterdam. Žr. * The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. Version 2008. Žr. * Perrin, W. F., B. Würsig and J. G. M. Thewissen. (2009). Encyclopedia of marine mammals. Academic Press, Amsterdam. Žr. * King, C. (2009). Terrestrial mammals (Chordata). In: Gordon, D. (Ed.) (2009). New Zealand Inventory of Biodiversity. Volume One: Kingdom Animalia. 584 pp Žr. * Schmidly, D. J. and B. Würsig. 2009. Mammals (Vertebrata: Mammalia) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1343–1352 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos